russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viewers nationwide continue to watch IBC 13 in October
November 07, 2019 02:21 PM Computer Man (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)), 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (PBA players) Filipinos across the country still tune into IBC 13 for their daily news and entertainment fare and weekend sports as the network logged an average audience share of 57% in October, versus GMA’s 44% versus GMA’s 31%, according to data from Kantar Media. “2019 PBA Governors' Cup,” the leading weekend primetime sports program in the country, is still the top choice of viewers nationwide, including Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen (40.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (40.6%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (40.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (40.3%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (40.2%). TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (40.1%), Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots (40.3%), and Columbian Dyip vs. TNT Ka Tropa (40.1%). “Computer Man” (39.4%), the top-rating phenomenal primetime superserye, is also still the top choice of viewers nationwide, while “Talent ng Bayan” (37.5%) remained as the most-watched weekend show, while the Kaibigan curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol: Esklela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (36.6%) proved to be a hit among viewers, especially for Filipino learners through high school students. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (36.1%) remains the most watched game show, while “Sarah G. Live” (35.7%) topped the list. Rounding out the top 14 most watched programs nationwide is “Express Balita” (34.8%) Completing the list are “Tutok 13” (25.1%), “Open Arms” (24.9%), “Julie Vega” (23.7%), “Perfume” (22.5%), “Express Balita Weekend” (21.2%) and “Joe D'Mango's Love Notes” (20.8%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 also won all time blocks in October, asserting its lead in primetime (6:00 PM-12:00 MN) where it recorded 62% share, versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 32%; in the afternoon block (3:00 PM-6:00 PM) with 56%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 34%; in the noontime block (12:00 NN-3:00 PM) with 58%, versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 30%, and in the morning block (6:00 AM-12:00 NN) with 49%, in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 27%. Likewise, the Kaibigan network also emerged triumphant again Metro Manila as it registered 67% share, versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 25%. In Mega Manila, IBC 13 registered 38%, while ABS-CBN and GMA got 35% and 32%. In Total Luzon, IBC earned 38%, versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 33%. It also won in Total Visayas with 61%, beating ABS-CBN’s 53% and GMA’s 25%, as well as in Total Mindanao with 55%, trailing ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 28%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'Top 30 Programs' #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 40.6% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 40.2% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Columbian Dyip vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''Computer Man'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''Iskul Bukol: Esklela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 35% #''The General’s Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.1% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''Parasite Island'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Starla'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.6% #''Julie Vega'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 23.4% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Perfume'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 21.2% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 20.8%